


How the Hell do you Tie A fucking Knot?

by gayyodelling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: All the boys are 15 or 16, Boy Scout AU, But Jeremy is GOOD with his hands, Coming Out, Crushes, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Jake likes gummy bears, Michael is bad with his hands, Michael is innocent, Oh My God, Rich is a little shit, They are camping, meremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyodelling/pseuds/gayyodelling
Summary: I thought of this a few days ago,,,,what if Jeremy and Michael were boy scouts when they were like 15 or something? Like imagine how cute and dorky and the fucking POSSIBILITIES. And Rich's dad was the scout leader and was totally forced to be a boy scout, so he ended up getting Jake to do it with him a long time ago when they were little kids and shit. ANYWAYS, this is gonna be a fun little thingy.





	How the Hell do you Tie A fucking Knot?

**Author's Note:**

> Second Contribution to the Be More Chill fandom on AO3 is gonna be a Boy Scout AU? Binch lets do it.   
> Also theres gonna be a bit of like,,,,uh,,,sexual content so prepare your tittles.   
> -  
> -  
> FUCK OKAY LETS GET ON WITH IT

-  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU TIE A FUCKING KNOT!" Rich half laughed-half screamed, trying to tie a knot in the passengers seat. 

His father swatted at his arm at the curse word. He glared at Rich and rolled his eyes, continuing his road up to the camping site. 

The boy scout troop was going camping for the week and Mr. Goranski was not as prepared as he hoped. As much as he loved going upstate, it was alone in the woods, surrounded by teenage hormonal boys, no wifi, and no air conditioning. What was he thinking? He is an eagle scout and a boy scout leader. He is supposed to be prepared for this shit. He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued his journey on the highway. 

-  
-

Jeremy and Michael texted swiftly back and forth on their phones, feeling too lazy to talk aloud. 

Heerecomesthesun: You think we are gonna get eaten by a bear or some shit?

Michaelmakesanentrance: Nooo, definitely not. It's fucking New Jersey, man

Heerecomesthesun: But what would happen if we like saw one? 

Michaelmakesanentrance: We'd die

Heerecomesthesun: Cooool

It wasn't that interesting of a conversation. Mr. Heere drove his truck to the camping site with him, Jeremy and Michael in it. Jeremy turned around and laughed at what Michael texted him and Michael laughed back. Whenever Mr. Heere put on his 'Ultimate Psychedelic Rock Playlist', Jeremy and Michael never spoke and always texted each other. Jeremy respected his fathers obsession. 

About 45 minutes passed and they finally made it to the camping site, unpacking their stuff. Jeremy said his goodbyes and waved to his father as he drove away. He sighed and looked at Michael who was kicking a rock. He laughed at him

"The fuck are you doing?" Jeremy giggled. Michael blushed and shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Kickin' a rock, what does it look like?" Michael sticks his tongue out. 

Mr. Goranski spots Jeremy and Michael and yells for them to come over to where he's at. They pick up their stuff and stroll along to where the rest of the troop is huddled together and look around awkwardly. 

'Nature is very nature-y' Michael thought, feeling a bit peaceful. He completely ignored what Mr. Goranski was talking about, not really caring to be honest. Michael looked over at Jeremy who was staring blankly at thin air, and Michael began to feel himself turn red. He shook his head and turned back to try and pay attention to whatever the hell Mr. Goranski was saying. 

"---So are you ready, boys? Let's go set up camp" he spoke firmly. All boys nodded and picked up their things, following him walk to their site. 

Once they arrived, Jeremy and Michael struggled to set up their tent, laughing loudly. "Where does this pole thingy go?" Jeremy asked, giggling. Michael smiled and shrugged, "Dude, I have no idea, you're asking the wrong person here. Try shoving it in a hole or something"

Jeremy winked at Michael jokingly at the joke and Michael rolled his eyes. Jer laughed loudly, feeling proud of the dumb joke he said. Michael swatted at his arm, giggling as well. 

After 20 minutes of struggling to put up a tent, they finally did it, breaking out a sweat. Jeremy is a lazy kid. Michael laid back on the dirt, not giving a shit. Jeremy looked up at the sky, seeing a bird. He pointed up at it, telling Michael to look at it, and so he did. 

The bird was a goldfinch. It was bright yellow with a stripe of black and white on its wings. Michael smiled and called to the bird, trying to see if it will come closer. Obviously it didn't, it just stayed still. Michael sighed in defeat. He turned to look at Jeremy, who was looking back at him. Jeremy blushed hard when his eyes met Michael's. Then Jer stood up. He rummaged through his backpack, looking for a pack of playing cards, and finally found them. 

Jeremy motioned Michael to stand up and come with him, and Michael happily obliged. Jeremy and Michael walked over to Rich and Jake's tent, watching them bicker over who is the strongest. 

"Yo, who wants to play?" Jeremy smiles, waving the pack of cards in his hand. 

Jake raises his hand, eager. "YES I LOVE CARDS. COUNT ME IN." 

"Okay, sweet. What about you, Rich?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm, fine." Rich gives in and accepts. 

"Alright, cool. You guys have the bigger tent, wanna play in here? I'm also too lazy to squeeze all of our asses in our tent" Jeremy laughs. 

"True that" Michael adds. They all laugh. Rich nods and opens the tent, letting everyone take a seat. Jeremy shuffles the cards with ease, doing that weird fancy card thing, you know what I'm talking about, right? Yeah. He deals them all out. He decides they're gonna play Slap Jack, for shits and giggles. 

"Slap Jack sound good?" Jer asks, without looking up from his shuffling, everyone agrees. 

He deals out all the cards and puts down the first card. It isn't a Jack. They keep placing down cards, one by one. Michael puts down a Jack, without noticing he put it down, Jeremy slaps the huge pile, and everyone groans in defeat. He laughs and takes all the cards. 

-  
-  
-

Jake actually ended up winning and he won a bag of gummy bears. Jake loves gummy bears. 

Jeremy and Michael walked back to their tent and set up their sleeping bags, tired as hell. 

"Jesus, you almost won, but I'm surprised Jake won. I didn't know he was like Jesus" Michael jokes. 

"I thought I was going to win too! I guess not, siiiiiiiigh" 

"You're so dramatic, you silly goose" Michael giggles.

Jeremy smirks and continues to set up his sleeping bag. "Tomorrow, we get to set shit on fire, it's gonna be fun, I love being a boy scout" Jeremy jokes. His mother forced him to do boy scouts when he was in the 6th grade, and he really didn't want to do it. His mother felt it was beneficial for Jeremy to know how to survive and 'Be A Man' and all. Jeremy was going to end up quitting at the end of the year anyways, since his mother was no longer around anymore. But he kinda liked being around the boys and going on camping trips and getting away from it all. 

Michael shut off his flashlight, assuming Jeremy was all good. 

"Hey Jer?" Michael called. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever just feel out of place?" 

"All the time, every day of my life" Jeremy said dramatically. 

"No I'm serious, Jer." Michael added, a hint of worry in his voice. Jeremy sat up, a bit concerned. 

"I'm sorry. But yeah, I do feel out of place. What's up?"

Michael shifts uncomfortably in his sleeping bag, feeling his chest going up and down heavily. He feels like he is about to cry. He doesn't even know what he is about to say, he is overwhelmed. He needs a hug. He takes a deep breath, calming himself down. 

"I-I uh, just feel uh, kinda out of place here, and shit. I dunno, it's nothing important, don't worry, Jer. It's okay, I'm sorry for keeping you up. I'll see you in the morning." He pulls his blankets up closer and tries to fall asleep as fast as he can. 

"Oh, o-okay Michael. I'm here for you. Goodnight." Jeremy speaks softly as he turns around and closes his eyes, worried laced in with his words. 

-  
-  
-

Michael woke up before Jeremy did. He changed and did what he had to do. He walked around camp, examining the trees and the wildlife. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed. He had a lot on his mind, but refused to let it interfere with his and Jeremy's friendship. 

Friendship.  
Yeah, that's what it was. 

He began to walk back to the tent but was startled as soon as soon as he came in, seeing Jeremy without pants. 'Oh shit' Michael thought, he knew he was done for. He always saw his Best friend without a shirt and shit, but rarely without pants. He was lucky he just saw him in his boxers. If he was without boxers, Michael would surely be probably dead. 

His face grew a bright shade of red and he began to stutter. "I-I-I'm sorry fuck, Jer, aghhhh" he facepalmed himself, frustrated. He turned around and let his Best friend put on pants. "Micah, it's alright, you didn't know. Are you okay? I'm sorry that I startled you and shit" Jeremy spoke softly from behind. Michael gave him a thumbs up, afraid to use his voice. 

Michael knew the feeling too well in the pit of his stomach. He was getting hard. 'Fuck fuck fuck FUCK' he muttered just to himself, he wanted to scream. He was in disbelief that this was happening so fucking early in the morning, and especially to his Best friend. 

Best friend..

Michael has never actually taken care of his 'problems', he usually just waits for them to go to away. He was too scared to touch himself, afraid he may do the wrong thing. So, he just let it be.

Jeremy finished changing, in his Scout uniform, and faced Michael.

"You good dude? You're flushed" 

"Super duper"

"Let's go eat something, I'm starving." Jeremy suggested, walking out of the tent. Michael followed behind, feeling uncomfortable in the sudden bulge in his pants. He adjusted his glasses, looking at the ground nervously as they walked to go get some food. 

-  
-

They ate, but it felt painfully slow. Rich and Jake were laughing at the word 'titties', while the other scout members just glared over at them at how dumb it was. Let's be honest, they probably found it funny too. They're fucking 15 years old, they find everything funny, except humiliation and shit. 

Jeremy was babbling on and on about how his father eats only C*ptain Cr*nch for breakfast and lunch but not dinner. "If you're gonna eat that stuff, why not just eat it for all three meals? Or just eat it for one? Dammit dad" he laughed. Michael laughed along awkwardly, trying to pay attention, but the tightness in his pants were keeping him occupied. 

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Michael excused himself, and Jeremy nodded. 

Michael walked around and looked for an empty spot in the woods, away from anyone. He leaned up against a tree and stared at his damn boner and sighed, throwing his head back in annoyance. 

"Just go away already" he growled. He was frustrated. It was already an hour after the 'incident' with Jeremy and it still hasn't gone away. All Michael could think about was how nicely Jeremy's thighs fit around the fabric of his boxers, and how gorgeous he looked from behind when he saw him, and just how sweet his voice sounded, how he said Michael's name, how sometime's their hands would brush up against each others while playing video games and Jeremy would laugh--okay. Michael didn't help his case. 

He banged his head back against the tree, even more frustrated with the mess he's gotten himself into. Michael has never touched himself, and he was frankly, too afraid to. Especially on a boy scout trip in the middle of the woods. 

Michael realized he was gone for an insanely long time, making it seem suspicious or weird. He decided to head back. He tried to pull his uniform shirt down, covering it up, but you know, he tried his best. When he got back to Jeremy, he was carving something in a picnic table he was sitting at. 

"W-what are you carving?" Michael stammered, trying to keep his composure. Jeremy smiled up at his friend and signaled him to take a seat next to him. "I'm carving an owl, I saw one last night and I wanted to draw one, so here I am" he spoke, focusing on his work. 

Mr. Goranski spoke, gathering all the boys, "Scouts! Let's get to work!"   
-  
-  
-

The day dragged on, and finally "bedtime" came around. Obviously, all the boys would stay up late, talking or playing 'nerdy' card games such as M*gic the G*thering (I love that game). 

Michael finally came back into the tent, wearing a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants. "Micah, are you alright? Something's been wrong all day and I don't know what. Did I do something?" Jeremy asked, clearly concerned. 

Michael shut the tent and sat down next to Jeremy, reassuring him. "No, it isn't you. It's me" he says embarrassed. Jeremy looks at Michael, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asks, a bit too curious. 

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm weird and probably hate me and call me a loser" 

"Micah, you know that won't happen. You're my bro, you're my favorite person, what's going on?"

Michael gives in and sighs, lifting up his hand covering up the bulge in his pants. "I-I have had 'this' all day and I couldn't do anything a-about it, I'm s-s-so sorry Jeremy" he says softly. 

Jeremy's gaze softens and smiles at his best friend. He holds Michael's hand. Michael immediately blushes. "Michael, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't take care of it?" He questioned. 

"I-I don't know how. I never h-have. G-God, Jer, you must think I'm such a fucking freak right now" he says, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Michael, trust me you are alright. Do you want me to help you?" he suggests. The words don't even feel real. He looks up at Jeremy, a deep shade of red. "W-what?" 

"I can help you, it looks painful" Jeremy says, squeezing Michael's hand. 

Michael smiles up at Jeremy. 

"Okay"

Jeremy kisses Michael's cheek, and Michael immediately goes red. He can't believe what's going on. 

Jeremy's hand trails from Michael's neck, to his chest, to his stomach, to where he's needed most. Michael bites his lip hard, trying not to whimper. He has to keep quiet, he isn't exactly in his room alone right now. Jeremy palms Michael through his sweatpants, a wet patch already being marked. Michael pants heavily, wanting more contact. Jeremy smirks up at Michael, loving how Michael is reacting to only his hand. He wonders what would happen if,

Michael feels a pair of lips meet his. 

He doesn't know how it happened, but holy shit, boy is he glad. He melts into the kiss, it starting out soft, then immediately turning into something more. Jeremy's tongue licks Michael's lips, asking for an entrance, and Michael obliges. Jeremy's hand doesn't stop. Michael is beginning to whimper. Jeremy is doing wonders for the boy right now, and Michael is in heaven. 

Jeremy decides he's had enough of the sweatpants, and wants to really hear Michael. So, his hand moves down and takes Michael in his hands, and strokes up and down his length slowly. Michael is moaning now. Jeremy is blushing deeply, whimpering. He didn't expect to hear such explicit noises coming from Michael, but he's glad he's getting the chance to hear them. 

His hand moves faster, and Jeremy pulls his lips away from Michael's, leaving him a panting-moaning mess. "J-Jeremy p-please holy fucking shit" he writhes. He feels a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knows his climax is coming. Jeremy smirks and whispers "cum for me, Micah". And with that, Michael is cumming hard and long, white shooting all over Michael's chest, moaning lowly. 

After Michael catches his breath, Jeremy kisses him hard. Michael does not oppose to it, and kisses back. He has wanted this for so long. And what Michael doesn't know is that so has Jeremy. Jeremy pulls away and looks at Michael. 

"How was that? Do you feel better?"

"Oh my god yes, thank you so much. That was amazing" Michael kissed his cheek softly. 

"So, do we pretend this never happened?" Michael asks, nervous. 

"I don't want to pretend it never happened. It was the best moment of my life" Jeremy says, holding Michael's hand softly. 

Michael smiles and kisses Jeremy's hand. 

"Pinch me, am I dreaming?" he giggles.

"I hope not" Jeremy sticks his tongue out.   
-  
-  
-

The next morning, Rich and Jake went immediately over to Jeremy and Michael. 

"Did you guys fuck?" Rich says bluntly. 

Jeremy's eyes widen. "RICH?! Rich what's wrong with you? No, we did not fuck." He speaks quietly

"You sure? I heard moaning coming from your tent last night, were you having a wet dream about Michael again?" He says, winking at Michael. 

Michael blushes deeply, smirking at Jeremy. Jeremy gives Rich a death glare, basically signalling to shut the hell up. 

"Ooooookaaaaay I think it's time I shut up now before Jeremiah Heere kicks my ass" Rich suggests. 

"Yep" Jeremy spits. 

Rich and Jake walk away laughing, while Jeremy looks at the ground a blushing mess. 

"Is it true? You've actually had a wet dream about me?" Michael asks, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

".....Yep" Jeremy admits, blushing and pushing Michael playfully. 

"Hahahahaha you think I'm hoooooooooooot" Michael teased. 

"Oh shut up will you?" he laughed, giving Michael a kiss on the nose. 

"Okay boys, today we are going to be testing out our knot tying skills" Mr. Goranski announced. 

Rich groaned.

"UGHHHH BUT HOW THE HELL DO YOU TIE A FUCKING KNOT?" 

\-------

El Fin, y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was #shit omg why did yall read this again? Ugh what is wrong with me. I do hope you liked it tho!


End file.
